


Rebound

by kaige68



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, F/M, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“I am interested in pursuing a relationship with you.  I had not anticipated this would be an anomalous occasion.”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebound

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/) for Weekend Challenge [Matchmaker Challenge](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/458233.html), I got Spock/Pike, which is pretty in my head, but not long term.

“I do not think of you as a rebound, Christopher.” Spock spoke as he dressed, confusion evident on his face.

Pike leaned against the headboard, linens tucked against his body as he watched the flesh he’d spent hours debauching become swathed in clothing. “But that’s what I am, Spock.”

“I am interested in pursuing a relationship with you. I had not anticipated this would be an anomalous occasion.”

“Maybe we’ll hook up again, Spock. It was good, it was honestly great, one of the best I’ve ever had.”

“I am detecting there is a conjunction to that sentence that will not be as flattering.”

“You started sleeping with Jim as a way to cope with your loss of Nyota. We all understood that, and then it became more. I was happy… hopeful that you and him could be something more for each other.”

“He states that he is neither ready nor capable of a monogamous commitment.”

“I wasn’t faulting you, Spock. I was sure that Kirk had messed it up somehow. But I’m also sure that you are rebounding, and I’m too much like Jim for you to stick around without remembering why the two of you didn’t work.”

“I do not-”

“Jim and I are too similar for you to see me and not see him at the same time. See some of the things that worked with you, in us, and see some of the things that drove you crazy as faults in me as well.”

Spock merely nodded. There were things about Pike that made him think of Jim, he would have to meditate on the Admiral’s words.

“And then there’s the fact that Jim will be a difficult and jealous bitch when he finds out, doing everything in his power to get you back.” Pike smiled and picked up his watch to set his alarm. Both of them silent until Spock finished dressing.

When Spock palmed the door open, Christopher spoke up again. “I’m off to London in the morning, if Jim isn’t all over you by the time I get back on Thursday, and if you’re in the mood, come on over.”


End file.
